


We Say It With Raspberries and Chocolate Chips

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [33]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne and the boys cook up a Father's Day special for Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Say It With Raspberries and Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blade_WarAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/gifts), [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> For the ladies above, but especially to SeleneU, who's been patiently waiting for the latest WCA update. :-)

A week before Father’s Day, the children saw Brienne in her study with a list of things they wanted to give Jaime on that day. Ty, the leader of the blond, angel-faced pack, had solemnly asked if their mother could spare them at least a couple of minutes. Thus, the meeting commenced with Brienne leaning against her desk, trying hard not to smile and kiss them because they looked so cute and adorable sitting on chairs surrounding her. She agreed to bankroll their project but emphasized that she will be needing their little, capable hands in doing it. Nods went around. Again she had to resist squeezing and smothering them with kisses. 

At six years old, Drew and Ty were slowly developing their own personalities. The elder Lannister twins were perfect mirror images of each other except for slight variations in the shades of their blond hair—and only noticeable upon really close inspection. The boys had clearly taken after Jaime in looks but their personalities were a mix of their parents. Drew tend to think over his actions first but got direct to the point when needed. He was also the voice of caution between him and his twin. Ty was an interesting mix of impulse and shyness. In familiar, comfortable company, he was confident and often acted first rather than later. But in a new crowd, it took a while for him to adjust and he was prone to heavy blushes.

Jason and Michael were three years old. So far, they were content to follow what their brothers thought to do. They tend to take turns being impossible and incorrigible. However, they didn’t have to be told twice. Brienne was thankful she’d never experienced her children throwing tantrums ever, unlike the red-faced, screaming devils in supermarkets, restaurants and subways that made their parents regret being, well, parents.

The morning of Father’s Day, Brienne had to be the parent as she lectured a whining Jaime about keeping his promises. Tyrion and Margaery were pregnant for the second time. Though Margaery was on her second trimester, she was still experiencing spotting and the doctor had advised her never to take on any strenuous, stressful activities and lots of bed rest. This made the active Margaery cranky because she basically couldn’t do anything physical—she and Tyrion had to convert the study downstairs into a bedroom because stair-climbing was even considered strenuous with her delicate pregnancy. 

Today, some baby furniture would be arriving and Tyrion being a dwarf and thus truly limited, had enlisted Jaime and Robert for help. Rather than resting the night before, Jaime had spent it fucking his wife to one delicious climax after the next. Vows to worship Brienne between the legs for the rest of the day did not shake her from telling him sternly (and of course, with a heavy blush splashed on her cheeks) about keeping his oaths and helping family. Still, Jaime managed to wrangle one more fuck from her. He took her bent over the kitchen counter. Both of them had just hastily righted their clothes and were still breathless and shaking from their release when their children stormed in like a hungry pride of cubs.

With Jaime gone the whole day, Brienne and the children had the house to themselves to prepare. Jaime’s favourite dinner was pot roast with roasted sweet potatoes and carrots. For dessert, the children enlisted their mother’s help in baking raspberry chocolate cream pie and chocolate chip cookies. They were Jaime's favorite desserts.

As it was with baking with children, the kitchen was transformed into a war zone soon after. The floor was tracked with flour footprints. Michael and Jason, too young to help out, had finished half a pack of chocolate chips, leaving Brienne with little choice but to march with her troops to the Stokeworths next door to borrow that crucial ingredient. Lollys had answered the door in a filmy burgundy robe that couldn’t hide the black lace she wore underneath. As Brienne felt a full-on body blush taking over, Ty asked loudly if Lyra was around. Bronn appeared just then, wearing only silk black boxer shorts. The Stokeworths couldn’t hide their amusement as Brienne stammered about borrowing chocolate chips, if they had them. Lollys gave her a full, unopened bag. 

Thankfully, the children were behaved as she instructed them how to line the raspberries on the pie and in using lion-shaped cookie cutters. Jason and Michael started getting cranky so she put them down for a nap. Drew and Michael started sweeping the floor clean and wiping the sink and counters. Brienne returned to load the dishwasher and urged the older boys to nap so she could rest too. She put the pot roast in the oven and took the timer with her to the living room where she collapsed on the couch. She was zonked soon after.

It felt as if she’d just closed her eyes when she felt the familiar rasp of Jaime’s beard raking her skin as he kissed her and his eager hands caressing her cheeks then her shoulders. Whimpering and sighing, she opened her eyes just as his lips hovered over hers and whispered, “Wake up, sleeping beauty. Your prince has come.”

She slapped him on the chest playfully. “Really, Jaime. You’re so fucking corny. And I’m not a beauty.” 

“I’ll prove you wrong in a bit,” he teased her, taking her lips in his. 

She surrendered to his kisses for a few seconds before her nose wrinkled. Jaime always smelled good, even when sweaty and greasy from the gym. Today, he smelled awfully rank. She told him so and he retorted that he’d been deep in manual labor all day. And shouldn't she think how sexy and manly he smelled? Loud laughter exploded out of her as he peppered her with more kisses. Despite her protests her hands climbed to his shoulders to pull him close. Lost, drowning in their kiss, the sharp, pungent scent of his sweat was a head-spinning punch. She shook her head, insisted that he shower. He nipped her mouth and sat up, pretending to sulk before shooting her a beautiful, dimpled smile. 

“Where’re the kids?” He asked, pulling her up with him. He smirked at her messy hair, his eyes darkening at her nipples pressing against her rumpled shirt.

“I knocked them out with whiskey.” She answered, stretching and unaware of the predatory gaze she was receiving. When he tried clasping her in another sweaty, bear hug, she giggled and swatted him away. “You stink!”

“That’s the first time you’ve complained about my scent, wife,” he told her, heading upstairs.

Wrinkling her nose, she called out, “Did you at least wear deodorant today?”

“I can't remember!” 

When she checked on the children, they were just getting up. They’ve napped for less than an hour, which was alright—they wouldn’t be too active and stay up late. Energized, the boys decided to head to the backyard and play soccer. This suited Brienne just fine—she could watch over them as she checked on the pot roast and checked some papers.

She glanced longingly at the pack of her favourite coffee before reaching for the carton of tea with a long sigh. While waiting for the water to boil, she sat at the kitchen counter and began to read some essays. 

She was writing comments at the back of an essay when Jaime entered the kitchen. Smelling of soap, he was a blanket of heady, lemony fragrance when his arms went around her. She blushed as his hands immediately snuck under her clothes, one hand spanning her flat stomach with the slight roundness and another down the waistband of her old track pants. Her gasps filled the quiet kitchen. He growled against her neck as whimpers escaped her when he played with the stiff, aching bud between her folds.

“You know, Father’s Day is the perfect occasion to have one of those role-plays,” he murmured, biting the tip of her ear gently as he continued his bold touches. Her breath had begun to hitch and her pen had dropped to the floor. “You’ve never asked this daddy to spank you.”

Despite her rising arousal, she dissolved into giggles. “That’s really creepy, husband.”

“Just giving you an idea,” he said, trailing his lips up and down her cheek. “You haven’t given me my present yet. All I got from you this morning was a lecture.”

“Oh.” Quickly contrite, she turned to him. “Was I too harsh? I’m sorry.”

“Fuck, no. It was sexy.” He winked at her then sniffed the air. “Is that my present I smell?”

“You’re going to have to get out of the kitchen and join our sons or whatever,” she told him, getting to her feet and picking up the pen. “They’ll kill me if you find out about the surprise.”

“Ah! A surprise?” Jaime clapped his hands excitedly yet he leered at her. “Is it on you?”

Blushing, she sputtered, “Jaime, come on! We worked hard all day. Don’t ruin it.”

“Alright, fine.” He said, letting out a long- suffering sigh. “I’ll make myself scarce provided you show me your tits.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes. 

“Gods, you’re such a teenager sometimes, husband.”

“Come on,” he teased her, beginning to pull up her shirt. He cupped her breasts, his laugh warm in her ear as she struggled weakly. Then his mouth was on hers, kissing her hungrily as the rough pads of his fingers scraped her nipples before pinching them. She squealed then growled, slapping his hands away, “Lannister, leave. _Now.”_

“Fuck, you should never use that tone in class ever, wife.” Jaime groaned. “That’s got to be the fastest I got a hard-on.” With that, he kissed her hard on the mouth and sauntered out of the kitchen, whistling. 

“Asshole!” She called out after him.

“You love this asshole!” He called back.

 

Jaime loved everything about their presents. He led the applause for Brienne, kissing her on the lips then giving pecks on the heads to their sons. Seeing Jaime so happy surrounded by his sons had Brienne fighting back tears and she had to take a big gulp of water lest they fall. 

“But that’s not just your present, Daddy,” Ty told him. His cheeks were pink. “We made something else too.”

“You mean there’s more?” Jaime was quite literally bouncing in his seat like a little boy. Brienne giggled and stood up.  
“The boys were hard at work all day, husband.”

“Mommy too!” Drew was quick to say. “She even had Uncle Bronn and Aunt Lollys helping because some people almost ruined it.” He shook his head at Jason and Michael, who smiled back at him innocently. 

“Well, what is it? I honestly can’t imagine what else is there. You’ve already given so much.” Jaime said.

“Close your eyes, Daddy.” Drew ordered him.

“Yeah, close your eyes!” Jason and Michael seconded.

Jaime closed his eyes. Ty went to him and cupped his hands around them. “Daddy, no peeking!”

“I can’t see anything.”

“Promise!”

“Your mother will kill me if I lie.” He said solemnly.

Brienne took out the luscious raspberry dessert from the fridge. Drew took away Jaime’s plate to give her room for the pie. Then she nodded at him to get the other part of the present. She had hidden the jar of chocolate chip cookies in the drawer. Of course they were placed in a lion figurine jar. He placed it beside the pie. Ty, his hands still around Jaime’s eyes asked, “Ready, Daddy?”

“I don’t think my heart can take any more of this.” Jaime said dramatically. “Okay. Three, two, one. . .!”

Ty removed his hands and Jaime opened his eyes. He blinked disbelievingly at what they had set before him.

Along with the raspberries around the chocolate cream pie, they had also written WE ♥ U, DADDY using the rest of the fruit. It was clear that the gesture truly touched Jaime as his emerald eyes suddenly looked extra-shiny. He held out his arms and beckoned his sons to come to him. He drew Jason and Michael on his lap and pulled Drew and Ty close so he could hug all four of them.

“Thank you so much, boys,” he told them, giving each another kiss. He blinked at the sudden flash from the camera Brienne was holding. “They did this all by themselves, huh?” He asked her knowingly.

She smiled, flushing. “Of course they did.”

Drew pointed at the cookie jar. “We also made you cookies, Daddy, so you can take some to work tomorrow.”

“Chocolate chip,” Ty added. “And we made it chewy just the way you like it.”

“Lion!” Michael suddenly blurted out.

“They’re shaped like lions,” Brienne explained.

“This is great, really. I’’ll never forget this,” Jaime told them, sniffling. He chuckled and, still holding his sons, asked, “It’s so beautiful. A big shame to cut it.”

“Aw, Dad, come on!” Drew protested. “We’re eating it, right? You can’t be serious!”

 

 

“That was the best meal of my life, wife,” Jaime groaned later as he lay in bed. He rubbed his toned, muscular stomach. “It’s a good thing Father’s Day is only once a year or you’re going to end up with a blob."

“Well,” Brienne answered from the bathroom, “I think you’ll still make a very handsome and sexy blob.”

“I’m glad you think so. I guess that means I can skip the gym now, right?”

Brienne, who was brushing her teeth, said, “I’m not the vain one here.”

Jaime, who could see her standing in front of the mirror, threw the pillow at her and hit her right on the butt. He laughed as she grunted and gave him the finger. 

He was thinking of how wonderful his life was when the very reason that made it so made her way out of the bathroom. Messy hair, beautiful eyes, mouth too big for her already-wide jaw, muscular shoulders and boyish frame clad in a baggy t-shirt and his faded boxers. Brienne would never be everyone’s fantasy but she was a dream made real in the most beautiful way. His heart thumped hard in his chest as she walked toward him, clearly unaware of her effect on his circulation. He didn’t notice right away the small, narrow box she held because she tossed the pillow he'd thrown at her earlier right to his face. He laughed and snatched it off. 

“If that’s another present, can I open it later?” He asked,glancing at the box then holding out his arms to her. “Seriously, wife, that was one hell of a dinner but I’m worried I won’t fit in my pants tomorrow. Help me burn off the calories.”

She laughed and put the box on the nightstand. He claimed her mouth as soon as she was in his arms. Then he went on to claim more of her.

Sometime later, when they were naked, sweating and panting from their passionate exertions, he huffed about having the sweetest kids. He kissed Brienne lovingly from her shoulder down to her toned, muscular arm then her large, calloused hand. He pushed the blanket down to her legs so he could bite the slight dip of her waist and kiss her firm hip. When he lay back, she was blushing again and smiling at him shyly. He dropped a kiss on her breast, smiling as she stiffened and gasped.

“They must have gotten their sweetness from their father,” she whispered, her fingers lightly tracing his beard. 

“I can use more of that sweetness soon.” He told her, hoping that his naughty grin made his meaning clear. “I can just imagine how much more presents I’ll be getting on my birthday. And on Winterfest. And Father’s Day.”

“There’s no satisfying Lannisters, is there?” Brienne pretended to complain.

“This Lannister certainly can’t get enough of you.” He said, shifting so she was under him. Beautiful blue eyes looked at him. “How about it, Brienne? Do you want to?” He asked, touching her tenderly on the cheek.

“Hmm. My choice doesn’t really matter at this point.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened at his reaction. “Jaime, it’s not that I don’t want—Seven Hells." She blushed. "Get that box over there, will you? Your last gift.”

He shot her a puzzled look before reluctantly removing himself from her. He took the long, narrow box and she sat up, gathering the blankets to her breasts. “Open it,” she urged him.

He lifted the lid and stared at what was inside. The frown vanished from his face, which took on the looks of utter confusion, surprise then excitement in a span of eight seconds. A huge grin split across Brienne’s face as he pulled out the white stick that prominently displayed a positive sign.

“You don’t say—“ He gasped. 

“We are,” she told him. “Another baby, husband.”

Jaime stared at the stick, laughing and tears sliding down his cheeks. Then he suddenly punched the air.

“This is the best Father’s Day ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few years after The Conquest of Casterly Rock, and ties up some chapters in Brienne to the Rescue. And yes, Margaery and Tyrion are having another baby!


End file.
